jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kal Skirata
Sergeant Kal Skirata war ein mandalorianischer Söldner, der von Jango Fett angeworben wurde, um auf Kamino Republic Commandos für die Klonarmee auszubilden. Er erkannte sehr schnell, dass es sich bei dieser Aufgabe um mehr als einen gewöhnlichen Job handelte und engagierte sich persönlich stark für die Klonkrieger, für deren Ausbildung er zuständig war. Biografie Kindheit, Jugend und Erwachsenenalter Kal Skirata wurde als Kind Zeuge davon, wie seine Eltern im Krieg umkamen. Der Junge zog ein dreiseitiges Messer aus dem Körper seines toten Vaters und klammerte sich an die Waffe, während er durch die zerstörten Straßen seiner Heimatwelt irrte. Munin Skirata, ein Mandalorianer, fand den Jungen und war von ihm beeindruckt, da das Kind ihn sofort mit diesem Messer angriff. Nach mandalorianischer Sitte, bei der es üblich war, Kriegswaisen unterlegener Völker zu adoptieren, wenn diese Kampfgeist bewiesen, nahm Munin sich des Jungen an und adoptierte ihn. Er war es auch, der ihm den Vornamen "Kal" gab - mando'a für Messer. Kal wurde auf mandalorianische Weise aufgezogen und identifizierte sich schnell voll und ganz mit dieser Kultur, was sogar so weit ging, dass er einer der überzeugtesten Traditionalisten wurde. Dennoch heiratete er mit Ilippi eine aruetii, eine Nicht-Mandalorianerin, in der Hoffnung, sie nach und nach vom Lebensstil und der Kultur seines Volkes zu überzeugen. Doch die Corellianerin konnte sich niemals mit der Lebensweise anfreunden und ließ sich schließlich von Kal scheiden, als er darauf bestand, die beiden Söhne Tor und Iljaat im Alter von 8 Jahren zu Kriegern auszubilden und mit in den Kampf zu nehmen. Sie packte die Söhne und die gemeinsame Tochter Ruusaan und zog mit ihnen fort. Nach dem Untergang der Wahren Mandalorianer, denen Kal Skirata während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs angehörte, lebte von verschiedensten Aufträgen, so arbeitete er als Söldner, Kopfgeldjäger und sogar Geldeintreiber, was er allerdings als unehrenhafte Beschäftigung ansah. Seine Rüstung war gold-braun. Kamino Der Cuy'val Dar thumb|left|Kal Skirata Als Jango Fett, ein alter Bekannter aus Kriegszeiten, an ihn herantrat und ihn fragte, ob er bereit wäre, eine besondere Aufgabe zu übernehmen, sagte Skirata sofort zu. Die Bezahlung war beträchtlich und die Aufgabe sollte darin bestehen, Soldaten-Spezialeinheiten, "Commandos", auszubilden - etwas, worin Skirata Erfahrungen hatte. Da der Auftrag mit großer Geheimhaltung verbunden war, durfte Skirata niemandem von seinem Aufenthaltsort berichten. Nicht einmal seine Familie durfte erfahren, wo er war und ob er überhaupt noch lebte. Er wurde einer von einhundert "Cuy'val Dar", "die, die nicht länger existieren" und zog gemeinsam mit 74 weiteren Mandalorianern sowie 25 Ausbildern anderer Herkunft nach Kamino, um dort Republic Commandos auszubilden. Er brach jeden Kontakt zur Außenwelt ab und erfuhr deswegen erst später von Jango, dass seine Söhne ihn in seiner Abwesenheit zum "Dar'buir" - "Nicht länger ein Vater" erklärt hatten, eine der größten Schanden, die einem Mandalorianer widerfahren konnten. In der Zwischenzeit war nämlich Ilippi gestorben und die Söhne konnten ihn nicht erreichen, um ihm dieses mitzuteilen. Die Erfahrung, seine Kinder im Stich gelassen zu haben, nagte dauerhaft an ihm und seine einzige Möglichkeit, dieses Gefühl zu bekämpfen, war, "seinen" Klonen ein besserer Vater zu sein als seinen leiblichen Kindern. Null-ARCs Bereits in seiner ersten Woche auf Kamino bereute Kal Skirata seine Entscheidung, Jangos Angebot angenommen zu haben. Er hasste Kaminoaner und das verregnete Klima auf dem Planeten ließ seinen Knöchel schmerzen, der vor Jahren von einem Schuss zertrümmert worden war. Zudem hatte er festgestellt, dass er keineswegs erwachsene Soldaten trainieren sollte, sondern dass es sich bei der Armee um Klone handelte, die zum Zeitpunkt des Ausbildungsbeginns zwei Jahre alt waren - in einem physischen Alter von vier Jahren, dank der genetischen Alterungsbeschleunigung. Seine erste Begegnung mit den Klonen prägte ihn nachhaltig - gemeinsam mit Jango Fett sollte er sechs "defekte Einheiten" begutachten, die die Kaminoaner töten wollten, weil sie nicht ihren strengen Qualitätsansprüchen entsprachen. Diese als Null-Klasse ARCs bezeichneten Kinder waren aufgrund fehlgeschlagener Manipulationen des Erbgutes hyperintelligent und zugleich verhaltensgestört. Zudem gehorchten sie keinen Befehlen, was für einen Soldaten nicht akzeptabel war. Die sechs vollkommen verschüchterten Kinder weckten sofort Skiratas Beschützerinstinkt und Vatergefühle und er setzte sich dafür ein, dass man sie seiner Obhut unterstellte. Dank Jangos Einsatz willigten die Kaminoaner schließlich widerwillig ein und Kal Skirata rettete auf diese Weise den Null ARCs das Leben, was diese ihm mit lebenslanger Loyalität und Treue dankten. Er nahm sie mit in sein Quartier, gab ihnen mandalorianische Namen - ein Frevel, da es auf Kamino streng verboten war, Klone mit etwas anderem als ihren Nummern anzusprechen, damit jegliche Individualisierung vermieden wurde - und zog sie schließlich als seine Söhne nach mandalorianischer Tradition auf, während er sie zu "Black Ops", d.h. Spezialeinheiten für "schwarze Operationen" und Geheimdienstaufgaben ausbildete. Sie befolgten ausschließlich seine Befehle und hörten auf niemanden als ihn - nicht einmal auf Jedi-Generäle. Die Null-ARCs betrachteten Kal als ihren Vater und brachten dieses auch durch ihre Anrede Kal'buir - Papa Kal zum Ausdruck. Republic Commandos right|thumb|Omega-Squad im Einsatz. Kals eigentliche Aufgabe bestand in der Ausbildung von 25 Republic-Commando-Squads. Diese Eliteeinheiten wurden von Kindheit an in engen Vierergruppen aufgezogen und auf Zusammenarbeit in diesem festen Team hin ausgebildet. Die Bindungen zwischen den Squad-Mitgliedern waren besonders stark und sie lernten, als Einheit zu funktionieren. Kal setzte sie Live-Feuer-Übungen mit scharfer Munition aus, zudem mussten sie wieder und wieder das Erstürmen von Häusern und andere Spezialaufgaben einüben. Es war wichtig, dass sie extreme Situationen ertragen konnten und deshalb lernten sie, Folter zu widerstehen oder in extremer Hitze oder Kälte zu überleben, verwundete Kameraden über viele Kilometer hinweg zu tragen, unter Druck und Beschuss Sprengladungen zu legen oder bei Erster Hilfe im Feld einen Luftröhrenschnitt mit einer Vibroklinge durchzuführen. Trotz der extrem harten Ausbildung hing Kal Skirata sehr an seinen 100 Republic Commando-Soldaten und er versuchte, ihnen das sterile Leben auf Kamino so erträglich wie möglich zu machen. Zum Beispiel zeigte er ihnen sehr offen seine Zuneigung, indem er bemüht war, sie ständig zu loben und zu motivieren, er gab ihnen - was streng verboten war - Süßigkeiten wie den mandalorianischen Uj'alayi-Kuchen zu essen und unterrichtete sie in mandalorianischer Sprache und Kultur, immer bemüht, bei ihnen einen Sinn für ihre Identität zu wecken. Seine schlimmste Vorstellung war es, dass diese Männer Dar'manda sein würden, Mandalorianer, die ihren Sinn für die Herkunft verloren hatten - und damit nach traditionellem Glauben ihre Seele. Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass sie ihre "Seelen" zurückbekamen, indem er sie, unterstützt von Jango Fett, der das gleiche mit den von ihm trainierten Alpha ARCs tat, in dieser Identität stärkte. Er erzählte ihnen die alten Legenden und Geschichten seines Volkes und gab ihnen sogar mandalorianische Literatur zu lesen, die nicht auf dem offiziellen Lehrplan der Kaminoaner stand oder brachte ihnen archaische Schlachtgesänge seines Volkes bei (Vode An, Dha Werda Verda), deren Texte von Jango etwas umgeschrieben worden waren, um auf die Situation der Klone zu passen. Alle seine Commandos verehrten ihn, weil er von ihnen niemals etwas verlangte, was er nicht selbst zu tun bereit war. Der beeindruckendste Beweis dafür war eine Übung, die sich The Sickener nannte und bei dem die Commandos durch eine mit verwesenden Nerf-Eingeweiden gefüllte Grube robben mussten. Kal Skirata robbte als erster hindurch, bevor er das gleiche von seinen "Jungs" verlangte und sich übergab. Dieses wurde ihm hoch angerechnet. Konflikt mit Walon Vau Während der Zeit auf Kamino geriet Kal Skirata an den sadistischen Mandalorianer Walon Vau, der ebenfalls 25 Republic Commando-Squads trainierte, darunter das berüchtigte Delta Squad und Prudii Squad, dem seinerzeit RC-3222 "Atin" angehörte. Vau vertrat einen gänzlich anderen Ansatz als Kal und behandelte seine ihm unterstellten Soldaten mit Brutalität und Kaltblütigkeit. Bisweilen misshandelte er sie sogar oder zwang zwei von ihnen, so lange gegeneinander zu kämpfen, bis einer von beiden zu schwer verletzt war, um wieder aufzustehen. Er war der Ansicht, die Männer nur auf diese Weise hart genug für ihren Job zu machen, indem er sie brutalisierte. Skiratas Behandlung mit Lob und Kuchen hielt er für "Verweichlichung". Auch hetzte Vau aus Spaß seinen Strill auf Ordo, einen von Kals Null-ARCs. Als Vau im Rahmen der Ausbildung Atin fast umbrachte, platzte Kal der Kragen und er ging auf seinen Kollegen los. Im darauf folgenden Kampf verletzte Kal Vau schwer und brach ihm die Nase. Das Verhältnis der beiden Männer zueinander war lebenslang von Differenzen und Feindseligkeiten geprägt. Klonkriege Mit dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege endete Kal Skiratas achtjährige Zeit auf Kamino. Da die Abreise der Klone sehr plötzlich erfolgt war, hatte er nicht einmal Gelegenheit gehabt, sich von ihnen zu verabschieden, und die ersten fünf Tage litt er sehr darunter, dass er seine Nulls nicht mehr um sich hatte. Umso erfreuter war er, als man ihn nach seiner Abreise "verhaftete" und nach Coruscant brachte, wo Jedi-General Iri Camas ihn darum bat, die Null ARCs zur Vernunft zu bringen, die sich in der HQ Barracke eingeschlossen hatten und sich weigerten, sich in Stasis versetzen zu lassen. Kal Skirata bestand darauf, in die Große Armee der Republik aufgenommen zu werden, da er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, sich in der Galaxis ein ruhiges Leben zu machen, während "seine" Klone an der Front waren und kämpften. Er wurde als Sonder-Sicherheitsbeauftragter in die SO Brigade unter Jedi-General Arligan Zey aufgenommen und erhielt das Kommando über die Null-ARCs. Zusammen mit Captain N-11 "Ordo", zu dem er seit dessen Kindheit ein besonders enges Verhältnis hatte, blieb er im Hauptquartier auf Coruscant und arbeitete für den Klon-Geheimdienst. Er und Ordo koordinierten die Einsätze der anderen Null ARCs und werteten die Informationen aus, die sie von ihnen erhielten. Omega Squad thumb|right|[[Null-11 "Ordo" und RC-1309 "Niner" bei der Lagebesprechung zur Stürmung des Raumhafens.]] Im Zuge der Geiselnahme am Coruscant Raumhafen, etwa ein halbes Jahr nach Geonosis, traf Kal Skirata zum ersten Mal auf das neue Omega Squad, das aus drei Überlebenden anderer Republic Commando-Squads bestand, die er persönlich ausgebildet hatte, sowie Atin, der sein Squad auf Geonosis verloren hatte und dafür von Vau mit einer langen Narbe im Gesicht bedacht worden war. Gemeinsam mit Ordo, der den Einsatz leitete, beendete Omega Squad die Geiselnahme. Ein Jahr nach Geonosis schickte Ordo Omega Squad auf eine TIOPS-Mission, bei der das Squad fast ums Leben kam und nur in letzter Sekunde von Delta Squad gerettet werden konnte. Skirata hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine enge, persönliche Bindung zu Omega Squad aufgebaut und das Schicksal der Männer war für ihn zu einer persönlichen Angelegenheit geworden. Er wählte Omega und Delta aus, um gemeinsam mit ihm, den Nulls, Walon Vau und den Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan und Bardan Jusik eine Anti-Terror-Operation auf Coruscant durchzuführen, die erfolgreich verlief. Im Rahmen dieser Operation vertraute Tur-Mukan ihm an, dass sie ein Kind von RC-1136 "Darman" erwartete, dem Sprengstoffexperten von Omega Squad, doch Skirata reagierte alles andere als begeistert - zu Tur-Mukans Überraschung, die erwartet hatte, dass er als Mandalorianer den Gedanken, einem Klon ein Kind und damit eine Zukunft zu schenken, gut finden würde. Skirata bestand schließlich darauf, dass Darman nichts davon erfuhr, um ihn und sein Team nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, und verlangte, dass das Kind nach mandalorianischer Tradition aufgezogen werden sollte. Im Zuge dieser Auseinandersetzung, die Ordo versehentlich mitbekam, erfuhr der Null-ARC, dass Kal von seinen Kindern zum Dar'buir erklärt worden war - was dieser stets vor den Klonen, selbst den Nulls, geheim gehalten hatte - und war entsetzt darüber, weil er selbst Skirata als "jatne buir" - "besten Vater" ansah. Die Suche nach Ko Sai 80px|left|Ko Sai Da ihn das Schicksal seiner Klone so bewegte und er insbesondere den Gedanken an die beschleunigte Alterung unerträglich fand, war Kal Skirata nahezu besessen von dem Gedanken, "seinen" Klonen eine normale, menschliche Lebensspanne und damit ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen. Er setzte deswegen seine Null-ARCs, die von General Arligan Zey bisweilen auch - nicht ganz zu Unrecht - als "Skiratas Privatarmee" bezeichnet wurden, auf Chef-Klonwissenschaftlerin Ko Sai an. Die Kaminoanerin war im Zuge der ersten Schlacht von Kamino desertiert und Skirata hatte den Plan gefasst, sie zu fangen und zu zwingen, für seine Nulls und seine Commandos, insbesondere Omega Squad, den Alterungsprozess zu normalisieren. Als sich abzeichnete, dass dieser Krieg mit Unregelmäßigkeiten einherging, die der erfahrene Söldner misstrauisch registrierte, fasste er einen "Notfallplan". Für den Fall, dass der Krieg anders als geplant verlief - oder aber, dass der Krieg endete -, wollte er sich mit seinen Null-ARCs absetzen und mit ihnen nach Mandalore ziehen. Natürlich wäre es ihm noch lieber gewesen, jeden anderen Klon, vor allem seine Commandos, ebenfalls mitzunehmen. Dort sollten sie - mit einem normalisierten Alterungsprozess - die Möglichkeit bekommen, ein Leben mit Familie zu führen und von niemandem mehr als "Objekte" behandelt werden. Niemand außer den Null-ARCs wusste von diesem Plan, da Skirata bei Omega keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken wollte, für den Fall, dass ihnen Ko Sai entwischte. Das weitere Schicksal von Kal Skirata und seinen Null ARCs ist allerdings unbekannt. Hinter den Kulissen *Als Vorlage für das Aussehen von Kal Skirata diente scheinbar Ed Harris. Quellen *''Republic Commando: Feindkontakt'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Omega Squad: Odds'' *''The Mandalorians: People and Culture'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Attack of the Clones - Visual Dictionary'' Skirata, Kal Skirata, Kal Skirata, Kal Skirata, Kal en:Kal Skirata